1 chapter of Light in the shire
by Night Eyes and Elijah
Summary: Marigold tries to find her place in the shire


Lord of the Rings Fan Fic  
Chapter 1  
  
Slowly a light breeze started and rippled the emerald grass on the small hill and the leaves in the oak on top of the whole shook and danced as the wind hit them. On the side of the hill was a small hole, and a large door was placed in the middle. This was the common home for Hobbits though out the Shire and old vines covered the sides. An olive green door on the side of the hill opened with a creaking noise and a hairy foot poked out. The girl stopped before she left the Hobbit hole when she heard her mother calling form somewhere in the kitchen. Marigold was tall for her age and loved adventures. Her hair was an odd brown color and was shoulder length. The best part of her appearance in her opinion was her eyes, a blue-gray color while most hobbits have brown to green. "Marigold, were are you going? I told you that today was the Spring Festival. You need to get your nice dress on and tell your brother he needs to take a bath before we leave." She yelled across the room and went on washing dishes.  
Marigold looked mournfully through the crack in the door and stepped back into the house. The hallway was filled with portraits and old maps and to her left was the kitchen. Marigold stared at her mother but she didn't notice, for she was to busy finishing cleaning the dishes form the previous nights' dinner. She walked on, looking at the floor as she went. She longed to be in the fields or even in the small woods near her house, but today was the Spring Festival and she knew she would be in huge trouble if she were to skip it. But suddenly in front of her eyes was a foot. Light brown hair with thick curls covered it and she stopped immediately and looked up into the face of her brother.  
His eyes were a dark yet vibrant brown and his lips curled up which gave him a mischievous look. He folded his hands and stared at his sister, waiting for her to give way. But Marigold just held her stare and wouldn't budge. Her eyes burned and suddenly she blinked. "I new you would give in sooner or later. Hay, I'm going down to Sandyman's mill to meet up with Largo and Hob. I wouldn't be caught dead going to the Festival and I bet Largo feels the same way. I feel so bad for you though, Mom and Dad making you go, well see yah later." And with that he turned and started to walk away. "You're going to, Tuck. Mom told me to tell you to take a bath and get dressed. Oh, and didn't blink, I just got something in my eye that's all." She turned away with a smirk on her face, but she new her brother wouldn't pay attention and that he new she really blinked, but she didn't care.  
She walked into the family room and looked about her. Bookshelves lined the walls and a large couch was in the center of the room. In front of the couch was a fireplace with a blazing fire inside and on the floor in front of it was a body. Two bodies in fact, Brandy and Timber laid curled up in front of the fire and dozed. Slowly Brandy got up and noticed Marigold looking at her. She waged her tail vaguely and stretched her forelegs with a yon to follow. She jumped up on Marigold and barked with satisfaction. She pushed her off and started to walk toward her bedroom. "Come on, you're going with me to the Festival. Maybe you can keep me company since nobody there knows me well enough to even think of me as a friend." She jumped onto her bed and lay there waiting for her mom to come and wake her up from this dream. But this was the real world and she crawled over to her window. Outside she could see the tents from far away and she groaned. She got up and walked over to her dresser. Her dress was a light blue, nearly the color of her eyes. It flowed with every step she took, but she didn't care if she looked pretty, all she wanted was to stay home or to go off exploring.  
A knock came form the door and her mother's head appeared. "Are you done yet? The wagon is ready and your father is waiting." She looked sturdily at her, but noticed to fine dress she was wearing. "Oh, I'm glade that dress fits you. It took me months to sow and forever to find that color. Well, come on." And with that, she left. Marigold ran after her and found the wagon hitched to their horse outside. "Were is your brother. I thought I told you to tell him to take a bath and be out here," asked her mother, but she looked out toward the Brandywine river and to Sandyman's mill. Her brother was already there, discussing with his friends what they should do that day to amuse themselves. "Well, I think you should just go to the Festival. I mean why not? Are families' will all be there and plenty of ale," suggested Hob, but all he got was a few cold stares from Tuck and Largo, "I was just thinking. And we may meet a few girls. Yah never know." "Well, he may have a point. Merry and Pippin will be there I bet, and they think of everything. Besides, I've never had a taste of ale and I plan to start now. I think we're old enough, I mean, we are eighteen." Tuck looked at Largo. He was kind of the leader of the three and he made all of the decisions. "Yah, I guess I can go. We have nothing better to do anyway. Come on, let's head down there."  
Marigold climbed into the wagon and Brandy jumped up beside her. It was thirty minutes later and that whole time the spent looking for Tuck. Soon the boredom struck her and she stared blankly at the countryside. "Well dear, we can't wait for him any longer. I bet he's already down there having some fun," piped up her father, his patience was giving up to. Her parents climbed into the wagon and her father grabbed the reins and yelled for the horse to start. They treaded on down the valley and hills and were soon looking strait at the party. They hopped off the wagon and Marigold looked around. She recognized a few Hobbits at a table drinking some ale and laughing happily to them selves. "So, what are you two planing to do tonight? " she slammed down her hand on the table and the two jumped and looked up at her. "Well, well, well...who do we have here? Why isn't it Marigold Boffin, eh?" It was Merry Brandybuck talking. He had a strange smirk across his face; the same look Tuck gave Marigold that same day. "Well Merry, it looks like we have a loner here. Did you just arrive, because I heard that Frodo was asking about you earlier?" Pippin new well that Marigold was quite fond of Frodo, though she knew they wouldn't have a chance together. He is twelve years older than I am, she played over and over in her head, but she still longed to be with him. "Why would Frodo ask for me? I bet he has better things to do than spend his time with a young girl like me?" she asked and looked at Pippin and blushed. The blood rushed to her face and it was apparent. "Ha, it looks like little Mari is a little embarrassed. So it's true, is it? You do like him, well, know we have something to do tonight." They looked at each other and laughed. Marigold looked at them both and turned away, filled with questions. Why would Frodo ask for her, or was Merry and Pippin just playing a little joke? 'Well, if they are telling the truth, I'll have to find out for myself'.  
She strolled away, and looked out toward the dance floor. There, in the middle of the hoopla and flute music, was Frodo. He looked handsome in his blue-gray tee shirt and brown overalls and he clearly was enjoying the night's festivities. Marigold stared at him with dreamy eyes, and daydreams filled her head. Suddenly, someone from behind her tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped round to see who it was. "Tuck, what are you doing here? I thought you and your friends had something better to do?" she asked impatiently. "I'm doing the same as you, standing around looking for some fun. My friends and I decided to come. I mean, is there a better place to cause mischief?" his brown eyes were glowing with a secret plan, something only he and his friends knew about. "Well, I think I understand you. Anyway, I must attend to some business, umm...over there." And with that she sprinted away. Tuck tried to grab her hand; he was wondering what she meant by 'some business'. He looked around and then went back to his friends.  
She stopped and leaned against an old oak tree and caught her breath. In truth, Marigold was very nervous around her brother and his friends. And she really didn't want to bring up the subject of Frodo, for she knew what her brother and his gang would say. She looked out on the party. The lights and dancing was quite amusing to her and she looked out with pride. I fire was burning in her now and she firmly walked back to the fun. If Frodo wanted to talk to her, he would have to come to her instead of her searching and waiting all night long for his question.  
She walked trough the crowds and found her parents sitting at a table talking to Farmer Maggot. His wrinkled face was twisted into a familiar frown. "That Bilbo gets crazier every year. Last week, I overheard him talking to that nephew of his. He was asking something about Elves in the area. Personally, I think they've both gone nuts." He nodded and looked at the people around him, trying to see if they agreed with him. "I know Bilbo's not in his right mind nowadays, but you've got to remember, he is one hundred and six." To Marigold's surprise, her father stood up for Bilbo, when any other day, he would have spook against him. "You may be right, but that still doesn't explain how his nephew. I remember when Frodo was just a lad, he used to be scavenge through my mushrooms from dawn to dust. He finally laid off when I threatened him with my dogs, but ever since his parents died, he hasn't been the same." Marigold could stand it no longer. She stormed over to the table and peered into the eyes of the old man. "I think Frodo's quite amazing. He's polite and always acts like a gentleman. He never acts like a jerk like some of the other Hobbits," she quickly glanced over to where her brother's friend Largo was standing, listening to the flute and violin play, "and he still has his sense of adventure. I think he's charming!" she felt the blood rush to her face. Her parents stared dumfounded and then looked at each other. "Ah, Marigold, could you leave us be for a while? I'll talk to you when we get home." her father looked desperately at her. She new it wasn't her place to talk back to her elders, but in this case, she made an acceptation. She stared at farmer Maggot with hatred, but she thought it not wise to argue with him. She walked away, but suddenly she realized she had no where to go, for all around her was a chance to embarrass herself. Out of no were, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She expected it to be Tuck again, coming over to tease her for what she had just said. "Tuck, I..." but to her surprise, it wasn't Tuck at all, in fact, he was totally opposite of him. She stared into his clear blue eyes and was speechless. He looked at her kindly and stared back at her. "I wanted to say thanks for backing me up back there. Farmer Maggot told me all about it. He didn't seem too happy about it, but I appreciate it so much. My Uncle and I have heard a lot of say against us over the last few years, but I'm proud of who I am and you should be the same way about yourself. Your imaginative, intelligent and in my opinion, quite beautiful." and with that, he bent down and kissed her on her forehead. She blushed again and he smiled at her with proud eyes, sparkling as clear as the sky. "Well, thanks again. I'll see you around sometime." he left without another word and Marigold was dumbfounded. Her face was as red as a summer rose, but she didn't care, all that was on her mind now was that night's affairs. Her eyes dazed as she overheard in her head what Frodo just said. She sighed and looked out at the Festival in front of her. The night was spent quickly, because Marigold just noticed that people were packing up and her parents wagon was hitched. "I wonder if Tuck ever went through with his plan?" she wondered aloud as she walked pack. In fact, Tuck did go through with the plan with Largo in the lead. Earlier that week, Largo had got a red fox in his family's chicken coup and kept it in a cage until the perfect opportunity. Well, after they all decided to go to the Festival, Largo was still not satisfied. He remembered the fox and the plan was set in order. That night, they set the fox loose on the Hobbits and it scampered across the tables destroying their food. In fact, it was the main reason the party left so early.  
Marigold climbed into the wagon and Brandy jumped in her lap. "Were have you been all afternoon? Well, I hope you day was good. I'm started out horrible, but it turned out pretty good." and wagon rattled as it rolled on.  
  
Chapter 2 


End file.
